


pack up your old point of view

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Glorious Denial of Canon, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debra gets her happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	pack up your old point of view

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic theme: happy endings   
> Prompt: any, any, unexpected happy ending

Ever since she ran away from home at the age of fourteen with nothing but the nightdress she stood in, Debra always thought she'd be alone. Myriad trust issues, several failed relationships, to say nothing of years of seeing the worst of humanity when working with the FBI, did nothing to change her mind and when she lay buried alive in a coffin in the Maryland woods, at least part of her tears were over the fact that, for an all too brief recent while, something had. 

Someone had. 

Someone had changed her mind and then, in an unexpected turn of events, the woman who had always had to save herself got saved, by the very man she'd just been thinking about. 

"My knight in shining armour," she quipped later in the hospital and Mike actually blushed. 

Not that it was quite the happy ending, not then. They'd both been through too much for that, enough to keep the Bureau therapists in business for months. It had been a rough couple of years and there were times when each of them thought that they wouldn't make it, most notably on the anniversary of Joe Carroll's death, when the New York subway got attacked and the FBI came calling and Debra flat out told Mike that if he went with them, she wouldn't be there when he came back. 

He'd considered it, but he'd closed the door on that part of his life, held her instead. 

It was, Debra knew, a good start. 

And a year later, when he held her hand as a sonographer moved a wand over her stomach and the sound of a rapid heartbeat filled the room, she knew it was so much more than that. 


End file.
